Heart Attack
by Lowelie
Summary: Eren Jaeger, tête brûlée de nature, est un infirmier en quête de devenir le meilleur chirurgien. Hélas, ses fréquentes altercations avec Levi Ackerman, chirurgien numéro un de l'hôpital, lui compliquent la vie, notamment quand il ne peut s'empêcher de s'abandonner à lui...
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Yo les gens ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites : "Encore une nouvelle histoire avec toutes celles qu'elle a déjà en route ?!". Oui, je suis inexcusable, mais j'ai une bonne raison de publier celle-là : c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire très en retard de LoloSawyer !

Bref, encore bon anniversaire ma poule, et j'espère que ton cadeau te plait !  
>Et j'espère qu'à vous autres aussi, il vous plaira ! :)<p>

_**Les fautes et moi sommes en couple depuis mes 3ans, donc soyer indulgents vis à vis d'elles...**_

_**Rating :**_ M  
><em><strong><span>Paring :<span>**_ Riren (Rivaille x Eren - Levi x Eren)  
><em><strong><span>Disclamer :<span>**_ Les personnages, ni l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent, ils sont l'unique propriété d'Hajime Isayama !

Cette fanfiction par contre est à moi !

Bonne lecture :3 !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>**_

J'étais plaqué contre le mur de son bureau, et lui me regarder d'un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses mains vinrent se positionner de part et d'autre de ma tête. Il avait beau être de petite taille, sa carrure imposante faisait de son aura quelque chose de gigantesque. Je baissais mes yeux et les ancrais dans les siens. Je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue droite pour m'empêcher de dire une connerie qui pourrait me nuire. Je sentais émaner de lui un certain esprit animal qui annoncer rien de bon pour la suite.

Un petit sourire en coin vint orner ses lèvres, et de ses dents, il vint mordre la peau tendre de mon coup. J'émis, malgré moi, un gémissement de protestation, face à la voracité avec laquelle il me mordait. Je n'avais en aucun cas envie de le repousser. J'en avais envie, surtout avec lui. J'en avais rêvé et là, mon souhait peut se réaliser. Mais savoir que c'est lui qui aller me prendre, me fait terriblement chier ! Juste pour ça, je n'ai pas envie de me laisser prendre par lui. Vous vous demandez comment je le sais que ça serait lui au dessus hein ? Je le sais car son putain de regard d'animal me disait que ça serait comme ça et pas autrement ! Et sincèrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je laisserais un homme comme lui me prendre sans ménagement dans ce bureau ! Je le repousser donc, en le poussant de mes bras. Malgré ma faible force, j'y arriver.

Son aura devint noire, et je compris mon geste. J'étais dans la merde, et jusqu'au cou. Je voulais y aller, mais il me replaça contre le mur, poussant mon corps du siens. J'allais le repousser une nouvelle fois, mais il emprisonna mes bras, et les mis au dessus de ma tête. Il vint lécher ma pomme d'Adam, et remontant tout droit, jusqu'à venir lécher mes lèvres, où il introduit de force sa langue, et passa la barrière que mes dents avaient crée pour venir entamer un combat avec ma langue. Je résistais, ne voulant pas me laisser dominer par cet être aussi beau que machiavélique.

Mais j'étais forcé d'abandonner, c'était trop bon, et un gémissement traversa mes lèvres. Il enroula mon muscle humide du sien, et une danse brusque commençaient entre nos langues. Le manque d'air nous sépara, et son sourire moqueur vint orner de nouveau ses lèvres. J'étais essoufflé. Mais mon regard voulait tout dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui céder, pas maintenant. S'il veut tellement me prendre, je veux juste qui me donne une raison.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un crevard ! Laisser moi partir bordel de merde !

Un petit rire, suivit d'une expression neutre vinrent orner le visage du chirurgien. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille, et me la lécha, me faisant gémir et soupirer d'aise. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ses bruits. Il mordilla le lobe de cette dernière, et vint susurrer à celle-ci.

-Quel langage grossier pour un gamin. Tant que ton cul ne m'appartient pas, et tant que tu ne me supplies pas de continuer à te trouer le cul merdeux, je ne te laisserais pas partir.

Son ton calme me fit frissonner, et contre toute attente m'excita d'avantage. Ça promet d'être violent, et d'un côté ça me plaît. Il me regarda. Mais d'un regard tellement intense, et qui disait que demain, je ne pourrais pas m'asseoir sans avoir mal que j'en frissonner de peur. Bordel de putain de merde à la con. Comment je me suis retrouvé là déjà ? Ah oui, je me rappelle...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Ce matin, 7h30 , bureau du directeur Daris Zacley]<strong>_

J'étais là, debout, en face du bureau de monsieur le directeur. Je le regardais, et lui soupirais. Bon ok, on dirait que je suis encore un gosse de primaire qui attend la sentence de ses parents parce qu'il venait de se battre. Ok, je me suis conduit comme un crétin, mais comment voulez-vous que moi, Eren Jeager, ayant le sang chaud et ayant hérité de ma défunte mère ce putain de truc qui fais qu'on voit rouge à chaque remarque désobligeante, n'est pas pu démarrer au quart de tour quand le sublime et maléfique chirurgien Levi Ackerman vient me chercher des noises.

Bon, d'accord, ça fait qu'un mois que je travailles dans cet hôpital, et je sais que j'aurais pus éviter de me retrouver ici, mais quand ce putain de chirurgien vient vous traîter d'impuissant pour vous foutre la honte devant la plupart des puéricultrices de cet hôpital, croyais moi, Ackerman ou pas, vous essayerez de lui foutre un poing dans la gueule. Bon d'accord, j'avoue que le prendre par-derrière, enfin, je veux dire par surprise est lâche, mais comment voulez-vous que je réussisse sinon à donner un coup à un mec à la carrure imposante comme lui ?

Ouais, je sais, vous en avez aucune idée. Eh ben... pour tout vous avouez, moi non plus. Donc je me comporte comme le gros gosse de vingt-cinq ans que je suis, je surprends ma victime quand elle s'y attend le moins. Là en l'occurrence, j'ai attiré ma proie en prenant le dernier thé chaud du distributeur, -oui Levi Ackerman saurait que sait moi qui l'est pris pour la seule est unique raison que ce putain de jeu à commencer quand je suis arrivé dans ce bâtiment-, et ce dernier, pendant sa pause, débarqua dans ma section, et me prit violemment par le col pour m'emmener dans les escaliers de secours.

Son expression qui disait qu'il allait me tuer et débarrasser toutes traces de mon existence sur cette terre me firent froid dans le dos, mais en tant qu'emmerdeur né, et chercheur à embrouille, je le regardais, une lueur de défis dans les yeux, et un sourire confiant. Je me rappelle encore de son aura quand j'avais ouvert la canette devant ses yeux, bu une gorgée et léché tout le haut de la canette pour être sûr que monsieur propreté ne vienne pas boire après moi. Je continuais à en boire le contenu, mais la suite des événements fut plus intense que je ne l'aurais crû.

Je me rappelle encore très bien de la douleur que son coup de pied dans mon estomac m'avait procurée. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais il ne m'a jamais apprécié, même si je m'en doute un peu. Mon père étant le plus grand médecin du pays, tout le monde croit que je me suis fait pistonner pour rentrer dans l'hôpital le plus reconnu de ma petite ville de Trost. Enfin, ''petite ville'' tout est relatif. Bref, la réponse est non. À la base, je devais aller travaillais avec mon père, ce que j'ai fait pendant une semaine, mais en ayant marre d'entendre à chaque fois que je passais devant quelqu'un que je m'étais fait pistonner, j'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et est déposé plusieurs CV et candidatures partout. Pas ma faute si j'ai été pris ici.

J'avais lâché la canette. Le temps semblait figé, et quand cette dernière avait atteint le sol, j'ancrais mes yeux émeraude haineux dans ceux gris foncé moqueur de mon vis-à-vis. Je me rappelle encore de comment je me suis jetais sur lui avec un élan de courage de pur adolescent attardé que l'insouciance pouvait vous donnez. Malgré mon élan de courage et toute ma bonne volonté, Dieu sait que j'en ai une énorme réserve, la bataille au sol que j'avais lancé fut très dure. Je me suis pris beaucoup de coups, et je suis fière de moi, car j'ai réussi à lui en donner un bon.

Mais au finale, je me suis quand même retrouvé gisant sur le sol. Il m'avait regardé avec un air supérieur sur le visage, et j'ai fait ce qui ne fallait surtout pas faire avec le genre d'homme que Levi Ackerman était : se relever, et se foutre de sa petite taille en affichant un sourire victorieux ancré sur le visage. J'en suis sûr que vous connaissez la fin. Je me suis de nouveau retrouvé au sol. Bien sûr, j'avais une pause de dix minutes. Ma meilleure amie Mikasa, qui n'est autre que la nièce de ce cher chirurgien que je porte dans mon cœur -ironique bien sûr- vint me trouver, et me ramena dans une chambre pour me soigner.

Bien évidemment, il a fallu qu'Armin, le gars le plus accroc au règle, et mon meilleur ami attitré depuis l'enfance, fut au courant de ma petit dispute avec le chirurgien démoniaque qu'est l'oncle à Mikasa. Ses sermons sont toujours les mêmes : « Tu dois éviter de t'emportais Eren ! Imagine, tu te fais virer ou que quelqu'un porte plainte... et patati patata ». Je soupirais de frustration. Levi Ackerman ne cesse de hanter mes pensées, mais pour une seule raison : je déteste ce type. Je veux lui faire la peau et lui montrais qu'il n'est pas aussi supérieur que son air voudrait lui faire croire putain !

Étant donner qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, comme le dis le diction, il a fallut que l'infirmière en chef Petra Ral, débarque dans cette chambre pour me dire que j'étais convoqué dans le bureau de Daris car ce bâtard d'Auro qui lèche le cul à Levi, aille rapporté au directeur ce qu'il a vu ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire : « Toute façon, ça se saurait sue à un moment ou à un autre » et ben non ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de truc arrive avec ce petit être qu'est-ce chirurgien. C'est comme ça que j'ai attairi ici, dans ce bureau, alors que sa ne fait qu'un seul et unique petit mois que je suis ici. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Daris est le frère à feu ma mère. Il sait comment je suis.

Mais ça n'excuse pas mon comportement. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est son hôpital ici ! C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai été pris... Putain de merde, en fait, je me suis refait pistonner malgré moi...  
>Il soupira une énième fois et me regarda droit dans les yeux, remontant ses lunettes.<p>

-Eren...

Je vins me gratter la joue nerveusement, détournant le regard. J'ai jamais été fort pour soutenir son regard. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le mûr blanc à ma droite est vraiment intéressant d'un coup. Oh tient ! Il y a un trou...

-Eren, pourquoi t'es-tu battu ?

Je vins ancrer mes yeux dans les siens.

-Pour ma fierté, je suppose...

Il soupira.

-Tu veux plutôt dire que t'a réagi au quart de tour encore une fois non ?

Je me crispais. Dans le mile. Mais putain ! Ce type m'a foutu un coup de pied dans le ventre ! J'allais pas rester sans rien faire en remuant la queue non ? Bordel ! Je parie que cette enflure d'Auro lui a raconté que ce qui jouer en la faveur de cet enculé de chirurgien ! Je vais me le faire lui aussi si ça continu ! Je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue droite, essayant de refouler toute ma colère. Ouais, je suis un grand gamin colérique, mais quand la maladie emporte votre mère à l'adolescence, il y a une chance que vous rester un grand enfant pendant longtemps non ?

Devant ma non-réponse il prit ça comme un oui. Je m'en souci pas trop. C'est quand même grâce à lui que j'ai voulu faire un métier dans la médecine. Là, je suis peut-être juste infirmier, mais c'est vrai que si je finis bien mes stages, je pourrais devenir chirurgien aussi et claquer le beignet à ce putain d'Ackerman ! Quand ma mère est morte, je n'ai pas pu m'en remettre, et je faisais ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Chercher les embrouilles, me battre avec tout le monde, et coucher avec n'importe qui. J'étais en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Mais Daris m'a pris sous son aile. Mon père n'était pas souvent voir quasiment jamais là à cause de sa réputation. Il voyageait d'hôpitaux en hôpitaux à travers le pays, me laissant seul face à moi-même et à ce connard de chagrin qu'est la perte d'un être chère. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Ça devait être sa façon à lui d'oublier sa peine. Je préfère savoir qu'il se plonge dans son travail pour oublier sa peine, qu'il vienne me violer et me battre n'est-ce pas ? Bref, Daris s'est occupé de moi et en gros, il m'a dit ça : ''si tu ne veux pas que ce qui est arrivé à ta mère arrive à quelqu'un d'autre, change ça ! Deviens chirurgiens et sauve autant de vie que tu peux !''.

J'étais stupide et plein de rêves à l'époque. J'avais pleins de rêves, et je croyais encore que tout était possible. Maintenant, je suis... Juste stupide, je dirais. Mes rêves se sont brisés en même temps que ma détermination dès que j'ai vu le nombre d'études qu'il fallait faire pour devenir chirurgien, onze années de longues études toute aussi barbante les unes que les autres. Mais Dieu soit louer, la technologie à avancer et le système scolaire aussi.

J'ai appris qu'après plusieurs stages en infirmerie et en chirurgie, sans oublier un bon gros coup de pouce de la part de mon père, je pourrais devenir chirurgien plus tôt. Je suis un putain d'enculé de fils unique, mais je l'assume complètement. Je ne voulais pas cette option à la base, mais mon père a tellement été joyeux en apprenant ce que je voulais faire, que dès qu'il a appris que je voulais abandonner, il a fait bouger les choses. Je culpabilise un peu pour ce qui à la fac de médecine, sont en train de s'arracher les cheveux pour apprendre tout ce qui faut apprendre.

-Va. Je passe pour cette fois. Mais tu iras faire tes excuses au chirurgien en chef pour la peine.

Je voulus protester et me défendre, car bien sûr personne n'avait donner ma version des faits, mais quand je vis son regard, j'eus compris que son ordre était impénétrable. Je serrais les poings, et sous un grognement de ma part, je sortis de la salle. Quand j'eus fermé la porte et que je levais le regard, je sentais tout mon sang bouillonné. Oh, mais qui vois-je devant moi ? Un petit être malfaisant les bras croisés avec un air neutre.

-Vous n'avez pas de travail que vous glander toujours ?!

Il me regarda et dit rien. Je dois lui faire des excuses, je le sais, mais pas maintenant. Un bip se fit entendre au niveau de ma ceinture. J'enlevais la blouse qui cachait le petit boité noir qui y été accroché et vit sur le petit écran de ce dernier que j'étais convoqué dans la chambre 215 au deuxième étage. Je soupirais, et fini par sourire. Cette chambre, c'est la sienne. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et je relevais la tête. Mes sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement quand mon regard croisa le sien. Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce type avec ses airs supérieur.

-Tu dois me dire quelque chose si j'ai bien compris gamin.

Un rictus moqueur apparut sur mon visage. Soit il a écouté ce qu'on se disait à travers la porte, soit il est allé dans le bureau avant moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pencherais plutôt vers la première option...

-Je ne vous dirais rien maintenant. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis convié quelque part. Même si ça me fait chier, je passerai vous voir ce soir avant de m'en aller. Même si votre tête est la dernière chose que je voudrais voir avant de partir.

Je le vis haussé un sourcil, et sous un geste de la main de ma part, je partis. J'avais gravis les marches pour aller à la chambre 215 et l'ouvrit. Cette chambre possède un occupant dis « inconnu ». Il est arrivé il y a une semaine dans le coma, et personne ne sait qui il est. À son arrivée, il n'avait aucune carte d'identité ni aucuns papiers prouvant qu'il existe dans cette société. J'adorais venir ici, car c'est calme, et il arrive souvent que je vienne prendre mes repas ici avec certains de mes amis qui sont ici. Déjà, car personne viendrait nous emmerder, et deuxièmement car il nous fait de la peine à être ici tout seul.

Il lui fallait un lavement. J'avais soupiré. Qu'est-ce que je déteste mon boulot, vraiment...

Le soir était tombé plutôt rapidement, et comme promis, je dus passer dans le bureau de Levi Ackerman. J'avais essayé de m'éclipser, mais Daris me connaît tellement bien, qu'il m'avait attendu dans l'ascenseur, et m'avait emmenait devant cette porte, pour me laisser seul au final. Je pouvais partir, là, tout de suite et prendre les escaliers pour partir. Mais il a dû poster Armin pour être sûr que j'aille faire mes excuses. Je soupirais, et avec un grand manque de volonté, toquais à la porte trois fois, et ouvrit dès qu'un ''Entre gamin'' qui m'irrita au plus au point retentit.

Dès que je fus engouffrais dans la pièce, et que ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens, je me sentis encore plus énerver. Les rideaux de son bureau étaient ouvert, et le coucher du soleil vint faire ressortir sa peau d'une blancheur qui ferait rougir la lune. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs, voletaient grâce à la légère brise qu'une des fenêtres laissait renter dans la pièce. Levi Ackerman est beau, même trop beau pour être vrai. Et je le déteste pour ça. Comment un mec qui a tout pour lui, et dont toutes les personnes, hommes ou femmes, de tout âge se jettent à ses pieds à un caractère aussi pourris que le siens ?

Je sais pourquoi. Car dans ce monde, seuls les bâtards on ce qu'ils veulent. Mais je me demanderais toujours pourquoi un aussi bel emballage abrite un abruti comme l'oncle à Mikasa. Non mais sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dieu ? Je soupirais tandis que lui se levait pour finalement venir s'adosser contre le devant de son bureau, son air neutre coller sur son putain de visage angéliquement démoniaque. Je veux tuer ce type. Je ne bouger, pas. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire après tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois faire mes excuses à un type qui l'a bien cherché, et que je n'aime pas.

-Je m'excuse... Finis-je par dire, sans aucune conviction.

-On ne s'excuse pas soi-même morveux, t'as pas écouté ça quand t'étais gosse, ou c'est parce que le peu de choses qui te sert de cervelle s'est évaporer en même temps que l'eau durant la sécheresse de cette année. Me dit-il, un sourire de pure provocation plaqué sur son visage.

Je serrais mes poings. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me faire à la présence de ce type ? Je le déteste. Pourtant quand Mikasa parle de lui, on dirait que c'est un mec formidable. À croire qu'elle idéalise la réalité en fin de compte.

-Je vous emmerde, et bien profondément.

Il perdit son sourire et s'approcha de moi. Ok, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça aussi directement. Je déglutis difficilement quand je vis sont regard remplit de colère. Ok, mauvais point, j'ai énervé cette petite enflure. Une fois qu'il fut à ma hauteur, il ouvrit la bouche.

-T'as dit quoi gamin ?

Et comme un con, je répondis, mais plus méchamment. Je suis stupide, je le sais.

-Que je vous emmerde, et bien profondément. Je ne vous aime pas, à mes yeux, vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un enculé qui veut être supérieur aux autres. Je dis ceci avec un sourire innocent.

J'ai vraiment crû que sa réaction aller être la même que ce matin. Mais non. Cette fois, il ne me tapa pas. Quand je vis son sourire carnassier, je pris peur, et reculai d'un pas. Mais c'était trop tard. Je me retrouvais collé contre le mur. J'en suis là. J'étais excité à cause d'un type plus petit que moi et que je déteste vraiment. Il vint mordre ma paume d'Adam, me laissant un petit gémissement de douleur m'échapper quand je sentis ses dents mordre ma chaire. Je sentais sa main libre relever mon tee-shirt, et ses doigts froids vinrent caresser ma peau halée, qui a chaque passage semblaient chauffer.

Il arriva à la hauteur d'un de mes tétons, et sans attendre, il le pinça. Je gémis, mais de plaisir cette fois. Je sentais ses lèvres sourire contre ma peau, et très vite, sa bouche rejoint sa main. Il s'accapara mon autre téton. Quand ce dernier fut bien lubrifié, il aventura sa langue aussi bas que possible, léchant tout mon torse, et faisant rouler sa langue dans mon nombril, ce qui me fit un effet monstre. Je n'arrivais pas à contenir mes gémissements, et le pantalon que je portais laisser voir une bosse apparaître.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de bouger pour me défaire de son emprise, mais en vint, quand sa main libre effleura de nouveau mon bout de chaire rose, ce ne fut qu'un bruit de plaisir qui sortis de mes lèvres. Je baissé mon regard et le regarda. Je compris que c'était trop tard. J'étais pris au piège. Cet homme pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. J'étais perdu. Mais mon putain de côté rebelle était toujours là, et ma jambe essaya de le faire trébucher, mais non. Il a fallu qu'il ait plus de force que moi et qu'il me plaque littéralement contre le mur.

-Je vous hais... Dis-je difficilement.

Il rit doucement.

-Je sais gamin. Ça se lit dans tes yeux.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes et un baiser se crée. Il était toujours aussi violent. Ses dents déchirèrent la peau de ma lèvre inférieure, récoltant les quelques gouttes de sang qu'elle crée au passage, et revint danser sauvagement avec ma langue. Quand il brisa le baisé, un filet de salive nous relier. Nos respirations, devenues irrégulière se mélangèrent. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Mes forces m'abandonner peu à peu. Mais je ne voulais pas céder à cet homme aussi facilement. Je sais très bien pourtant qu'il est trop tard, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'accepter.

Il finit par lâcher mes mains. Malgré l'envie que j'avais de le repousser, ses yeux m'en dissuadèrent. Il me retourna, permettant à mon front de se placer contre le mur. Sa main droite vint desserrer la boucle de ma ceinture en cuire, laissant mon pantalon glissait le long de mes jambes. S'en était fini de moi. Sa main vint tracer un petit cercle, avant de suivre la fine ligne de poils noirs qui montrait le chemin à mon sexe gonflé du plaisir violent que cet homme m'avait procuré. Quand il saisit ma verge, je ne pus retenir un cri de plaisir. Les vas et vient qu'il appliquer furent violent dès le départ.

C'était trop pour moi. Je baissais les armes, mettant ma fierté puis mon désir de domination de côté profitant de ce moment de pur plaisir que ce bâtard de chirurgien qu'est Levi Ackerman m'offrait. Je laissais la pièce se remplir de mes gémissements, et quand la fin fut proche, il arrêta tout, et resserra ses doigts violemment sur mon pénis gonflait. Une plainte se fit entendre, et mon regard s'ancra de le siens. Un sourire se fit voir, et quand je sentais mon boxer se faire la malle, la seule pensée qui me traversa l'esprit fut un ''Oh merde''. Je plaquais mon front contre le mûr, et la froideur de ce dernier me calma.

Je sentais le sexe du petit homme se glissais entre la rais de mes fesses. Je frémis de bonheur. Mais rien ne vint. Il se frotta contre mon intimité, laissant mon corps être parcourut par de légers spasmes de plaisir trahissant mon désir de sentir ce petit être en moi. Mes grognements de frustrations ni changèrent rien. Il continuait son manège. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Mais je ne dirais rien. Je me suis déjà trop laisser dominer. Trop pris par le plaisir, je commençais à rouler des hanches plusieurs fois, faisant rentrer le sexe chaud de mon dominant en moi.  
>Ma première réaction fut négative. J'ai laissé des insultes sortir de mes cordes vocales. Je n'étais pas préparé, et faut avouer que ce bâtard et putain de bien monté à ce niveau-là. Je l'entendis soupirer, et malgré mes plaintes, il s'enfonça en moi en un seul coup de butoir. Laissant quelque perles salées naître aux coins de mes yeux. Mais elles ne glissèrent pas sur mes joues. Ce droit leur était interdit.<p>

-En..foi..ré... Dis-je haletant de douleur.

Il rigola. Mon intimité ne cessait de vouloir rejeter cet intrus, mais au final abandonna, et se desserra. Il commença alors de léger vas et vient en moi, me laissant gémir de souffrance, puis de plaisir par la suite. Je sentais en moi une vague de plaisir naître, mais la main qui serrait mon pénis m'obliger à gardais cette jouissance en moi, mélangeant mes cris de plaisirs, à ceux de frustration et de douleur. Ses coups de butoirs se firent plus violent au fur et à mesure que mes cris s'intensifièrent.

Il finit par lâcher ma verge pour venir prendre mon bassin entre ses mains, pour toujours mieux s'enfonçait en moi. Quand il toucha mon point sensible, je jouis contre le mûr, mais lui ne s'arrêtait pas. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, et après une deuxième délivrance de ma part, qu'il finit par se vidait en moi. Mes jambes tremblèrent, ces dernières ne supportant plus mon poids me firent tomber au sol, à genoux. J'étais essoufflé. C'était bon, mais j'étais en colère contre moi pour avoir laisser ce type me dominer ainsi. Je serrais mon poing.

Un genou me poussa le dos, et je me retrouver allonger sur le ventre par terre. Je voulais me retourner pour criais sur le chirurgien pervers qui venait de me violer, même si j'ai apprécié, mais il me coupa la parole.

-Laisse-moi finir Jeager.

Je le vis baissé son visage au niveau de mes fesses, et je sentis quelque chose d'humide me lécher. Je frissonnais face à se contacte froid, mais quand se muscle humide vint s'en prendre à mon orifice, je ne pus m'empêcher de me laisser faire. Et putain, une défaite de plus ce soir. Pourquoi il a fallu que je cède à Daris et que je vienne faire ces putains d'excuses. Quand je ne sentis plus rien, je retournais ma tête, et croisai son regard. Il s'assit à côté de moi. Je remis mes habits, mais une douleur présente dans mes reins m'empêcha de me relever. L'enflure ! Ce regard disait vrai ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir demain ! L'enculé ! Même si c'est plutôt moi l'enculé ici...

Il vint prendre ma mâchoire en main, lécha de sa langue mes lèvres, puis la ligne de démarcation de mon menton et de ma lèvre inférieure avant de venir plonger cette dernière dans ma bouche. Je en sais pourquoi, mais cette fois, je décidais de me laisser aller. Au point où j'en étais en plus, je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Le baisé se brisa, mais il ne lâcha pas ma mâchoire. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas.

-Je vous déteste vraiment monsieur le chirurgien en chef.

Il laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

-Je te hais vraiment Jeager.

On resta comme ça, pendant plus d'une demi-heure. C'est un appelle provenant de mon portable qui brisa ce moment. Je répondis malgré moi, et me dirigeai vers la porte, répondant à mon interlocuteur. Avant de claquer la porte, je vis toujours ce chirurgien pervers assis en train de me regarder avec son éternel air neutre. Ce qui m'énerva. Putain ! La prochaine fois, je vais buter ce type !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Finis !<br>J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !  
>Bref, à la base ceci doit être un O.S pour l'anniversaire de LoloSawyer, mais si vous voulez une suite, dîtes le moi !<br>Laisser vos impressions :*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Demain c'est la rentrée. Je tenais vraiment à plublier ce chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

_**Les fautes et moi c'est le grand amour, ne faites pas trop attentions à elles !**_

_**RaR (Anonyme) :**_

_**M Ac :**_ Ah ouais, quoi ? Ben je lui ai demander ce qu'elle voulait à son anniv' elle m'a répondu un Riren, pas ma faute ^^' Désolée, j'essayerais de faire pire la prochaine fois xD ! Voilà la suite ;D

_**Guest : **_Non, mais on va dire qu'Eren à l'habitude en quelque sorte. Et c'est pas comme si Levi l'avait vraiment violé ^^ MErci de tes encouragemments :D

_**Marie : **_Merci ma poule, voilà la suite :D

_**Gateau au yaourt :**_ Je suis contente de te reconvertir au yaoi :3 Ben en 14ans, faut bien que je m'améliore un peu non xD ? Je sais qui tu es oui, tu es facilement reconnaisable x)

_**E.T : **_Ecoute Eliot, je ne te force pas à lire ce que j'écris. J'essayerais de faire une fiction hétéro quand j'aurais le temps x) Ne te sers pas de Queen pour dire des trucs comme ça xD ! Bref, oui tu lis des trucs gay et tu es un mec et alors ? Si les autres ne sont pas content c'est leurs problèmes. Bref, merci pour ta rewiew !

Après tout ce blabla, le chapitre :)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>**_

Je soupirais, marchant dans la rue ne voulant pas rentrer chez moi trop tôt. La personne qui m'avait en quelque sorte sauvé de ma situation avec monsieur propreté, n'était autre que le propriétaire de mon appartement. Je n'avais pas encore payé le loyer, et pour tout vous avouez, je ne suis pas prêt de le faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le payais en retard ou pas du tout. Mon propriétaire avait trouvé un autre moyen pour que je le paye, et sincèrement, il n'y avait que lui qui en tirais du plaisir... Je soupirais une énième fois.

Voyons voir ma journée : je me suis, une fois de plus, pris la tête avec Levi, je me suis retrouvé chez Daris car se mange merde d'Auro est aller tout rapporté,j'ai fais un lavement à l'inconnue, je me suis fait entre autre ''violer'' par le chirurgien numéro un de l'hôpital, j'ai bien dis ''en autre'' car j'ai apprécier, et je fantasmais sur lui en secret, puis pour finir, mon propriétaire m'annonce que je suis en retard sur mon loyer. Alalala, je me maudis pour refuser de l'aide de mon père, et d'avoir quitter la maison trop tôt.

Pourquoi il a fallu que je prenne mon indépendance sur un coup de tête et surtout trop tôt ? Ça, c'est à cause de Daris. C'est lui qui ma inqulqué c'est putain de valeurs ! Je le hais, et je me hais. Je dépense tout le faible salaire que mes stages me donnent dans les impôts, les factures, et la bouffe puisque j'estime que c'est quand même quelque chose d'important. Mais le pire, c'est que je bouffe que de la salade verte, enfin ''que'' ''que'', je mens un peut. Je mange aussi souvent des pâtes, et du pain.

J'adore les sandwichs aux tomates assaisonné à l'huile d'olives et aux vinaigre... Si seulement je pouvais y rajouter de la mozzarella, ça changerait quand même la donne. Bref, ne dit-on pas que la roue tourne ? Je suis sûr qu'elle me sera favorable au bout d'un moment. En plus, mon père vient manger chez moi demain, car il rentre ce soir à Trost. Je ne sais pas quand, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça va être très tard, parce que monsieur papa n'a trouvé rien de mieux que d'aller construire des hôpitaux en Italie, à l'autre bout du globe.

Au moins il fait de l'international, comme dirais le vieux Pixis, mais bon, faut pas abuser quand même...Bon, ok, il est gentil d'aller construire des hôpitaux un peu partout, mais il pourrait quand même juste voyager dans le pays non ? Je suis conscient qu'il est en train d'être connu dans le monde, mais il pense à moi ? À mon enfance quand je me suis retrouvé tout seul face à la mort de maman ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ça m'énerve, il ne culpabilise même pas un peu. Enfin, je dis ça, mais si faut, il s'en veut... Mais si je lui demande jamais, je ne serai le jamais.

D'un côté, je me dis qu'il ne vaut mieux pas ressasser le passé. Faudrait que j'aille voir maman demain, après tout, c'est le jour de sa mort. Je soupirais une énième fois, et comme par hasard, je me retrouver nez à nez devant mon immeuble. Je déglutis. Putain, devoir faire ça deux fois en une soirée, pourquoi aujourd'hui? Est-ce que mon aura attire tous les bouffons en chaleurs ou quoi ? ...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Flash back<span>**_

Je regardais Levi dans les yeux, et lui de même. Je cherchais en vint une excuse pour pouvoir sortir, mais ses yeux m'en disuadèrent. Je ne les avais jamais vus de près, mais ce foncé était tellement captivant. On pouvait lire dans son regard, qu'il avait vécu quelque chose d'important. Etait-ce un moment triste ou joyeux ? Je ne sais pas. Mais le pincement au cœur que son regard me donner me disait plutôt que c'était triste. Ma langue me brûlait. J'avais envie de lui demander, mais je n'allais pas le faire, il venait en quelques sortes d'abuser de moi ce bâtard.

D'ailleurs, toutes les parties qu'il a touchait avec sa langue, ou encore sa peau ne cessent de chauffer de plus en plus. J'avais cette irresistible envie qu'il me reprenne là tout de suite. La petite touche de violence qu'il y avait dans les actes de ce chirurgien pervers ne cessait de m'attiré. C'était juste physique, rien de plus. Je deteste ce type, et je sais qu'il me déteste. Je voulais juste ressentir une nouvelle fois cette putain de chaleur qui avait enivré mon corps, le forçant à capituler devant les coups de butoires de monsieur propeté pervers.

Je commençais à trembler un peu. La pièce c'était refroidit. Contre toute attente, il vint poser ses lèvres sur mon torse, et le lécha. Je ne compris pas ce geste, mais pour moi, il est inutile, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, donc pas besoin de le garder en mémoire... Il arrêta quelques minutes après. Quand j'allais faire un geste pour reprendre mes habits, mon portable sonna, laissant une mélodie provenant d'une musique de Simple Plan briser le calme olympien de cette pièce. Je me pris mon portable, regardant qui m'appeler, puis me rhabillais pour finalement décrocher.

-Allô ?

J'étais debout, et je marchais vers la porte. Je l'ouvris.

-Eren-kun~, tu n'as toujours pas payé ton loyer... Le sais-tu... ?

Je m'étais stoppé net à cause de la voix de mon interlocuteur, mais aussi parce que je sentais le regard de ce putain d'Ackerman sur moi. Je le vis. Il avait toujours cette même expression neutre qui m'énervait plus que tout. Je fermais la porte, marchant seul dans le couloir qui me mènerait à l'ascenseur.

-Je sais. Je vais être très en retard ce moi-ci.

J'arrivais devant l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton et m'y engouffra. Les portes allaient se fermaient, mais sous la demande d'une infirmière, les retint. J'appuyais sur les boutons qui nous feraient descendre, et la voix de mon propriétaire retentit une nouvelle fois.

-Il y a d'autre moyen de payer voyons. Je t'attends chez toi.

Je frissonnai. Je ne sais quand ça à commencer, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce vieux profite de mon corps quand cela lui chante. Enfin, je veux dire que quand je ne peux payer le loyer. Un jour il m'avait pris comme ça, et quand je lui avais dit que j'allais le dénoncer, il m'avait menacé en disant que lui aller dire que je délirais, puisque je n'avais pas encore payé le loyer et que j'étais en retard, très en retard. J'étais obligé d'accepter. Je ne peux pas aller voir mon père et lui demander de l'argent. Je me suis juré de ne rien faire qui pourrait l'inquiéter.

Le connaissant si je lui dis que j'ai des problèmes d'argents, il va vouloir que je revienne à la maison, ou pire racheter l'immeuble. Il m'a fait le coup un jour, et j'ai déménagé, puisque ça me saouler de ne pas payer de loyer. Je me sens de plus en plus stupide maintenant que j'y repense. Mais je ne peux pas toujours compter sur mon père et son argent. Je pourrais aller en demander à Daris, mais il en informerait mon père. Ils étaient amis bien avant que mon père se marie avec ma mère. Mon père a épousé ma mère, et est devenue le beau-frère de son meilleur ami.

C'est pas beau ça ? Les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer l'infirmière qui me salua avec un sourire. Je fis de même.

-Hum. Je finis le travail et j'arrive.

Je refermais le claper de mon portable, et fermai les yeux. Une fois sorti de l'accesseur, je suis allé aux vestiaires, et je me suis engouffré dans la pénombre de la rue...

* * *

><p>J'entrais dans mon imeuble, montant les escaliers petit à petit, le plus lentement possbile. Mais voyez-vous, on peut retardait l'inévitable mais pas l'évité, puisque justement, il est inévitable. Je n'avais pas besoin de rentrer la clef dans la serrure, pousser la porte suffit juste. Je le fis, puis enlevai mes chaussures pour aller rejoindre mon propriétaire qui devait sûrement m'y attendre, une tasse de café à la main. Dès qu'il me vit, il me sourit, et comme à mon habitude, j'enlevais ma veste, et il vint m'allonger sur le canapé. Il caressa doucement ma joue, et je fermais les yeux.<p>

Plus vite, il aura fait son affaire mieux c'est. Je sentais ma chemise se faire déboutonner, et la sangle de ma ceinture se faire desserrer. Il passa un doigt sur mon torse, prit mes lèvres férocement et vint susuré à mon oreille qui mordit :

-C'est quoi ces suçons sur ta peau ?

À l'entente de cette phrase, je rouvris les yeux brusquement. Putain, le bâtard ! Il m'a marqué quand il a posait ses lèvres sur mon torse ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas vérifié avant ! La con de moi ! Je sentais ses dents mordre une bonne partie de ma peau. Je baisais les yeux, et vis qu'il mordait toutes les parties où j'avais les marques rouges de ce putain de chirurgien pervers. Je dois aller lui dire deux mots demain ! Je ne pouvais empêcher des gémissements de douleur sortir de ma bouche. Ses dents qui s'enfonçaient en mi me faisant un mal de chien. Il n'y allait pas de main morte.

Je l'entendais rire, et quand ce dernier se frottait à moi, je sentais contre mon pantalon une bosse. Je sentais que mon repas du midi remonter. Ça me donner envie de vomir. Je fermais les yeux, laissant la douleur que je ressentais me brûler la peau. Mais ce n'était pas les mêmes brûlures qu'avec ce petit être immonde. Non, c'était différent. Plus doux, plus enivrant, plus sauvage dans un certain sens, plus bon aussi ? N'est-ce pas. Je sentais sur moi un liquide rouge glissait, et quand les dents de mon propriétaire s'enfoncèrent une nouvelle fois en moi, je ne m'empêcher d'agripper ses cheveux, signe de douleur extrême.

Je l'entendis rires, et sans crier garde, il me poussa du canapé. Je tombais, mais me rattrapai d'une main. J'entendis un léger claquement au niveau de mon épaule, puis une vive douleur vint s'emparer de mon bras. Mes yeux se plissèrent de douleurs, mais je n'eus par le temps de pensé à ça que mon boureau attrapa violement mes cheveux, me mettant au niveau de sa verge tendue qui se dressait devant moi.

-Une fellation suffira pour cette fois.

Il me lâcha, me faisant baissé la tête. J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien, énervé et les sourcils froncés. Il rigola, comprenant que je n'avais aucune envie de le faire.

-Tu sais Eren. Je peux toujours aller te dénoncer a-

-C'est bon. Je vais le faire... Dis-je dépiter.

Je le vis sourire, et contre mon gré, je rapprochais de ma bouche ce sexe gonflé de plaisir, et souffla dessus. Je vis mon propriétaire cambré la tête, et allongé ses bras sur le canapé. Je léché le bout, puis le pris en bouche. Je fermais les yeux. Ça va. Ce soir, il me demande juste ça et pas plus. Tu peux le faire on pauvre Eren, c'est rien. Je crois en toi aller. Je commençais à faire de léger vas et vient. Remontant, puis descendent, augmentant le rythme à chacune de mes descentes. Je l'entendais gémir et cela me dégouter.

Il appuya sur ma tête, puis agrippa mes cheveux de nouveau argentant de nouveau de nouveau mes allées et venues sur son sexe gonflé. Je sentais des larmes venir picoter le coin de mes yeux, mais je m'interdisais de pleureur depuis la mort de ma mère. La douleur dans mon épaule n'arrangeait pas les choses. Puis, je le sentis se tendre, il me fit aller plus vite, et sous une dernière caresse buccale de ma part, il se derversa en moi. Je voulais tout recracher, mais il força ma bouche à souvrir en introduisant un pouce dans cette dernière et en faisant préssion avec son index sur ma mâchoire.

-Tu t'améliores de plus en plus tu sais ? Mais je t'interdis de recracher ma semence. Avale là.

Je ne ressentais plus rien. Comme à chaque fois que ce propriétaire me faisait ça. Mais je préfère ça que de voir de l'inquiétude ou de la pitié dans le regard de mon père et de Daris. La douleur dans mon épaule se faisait plus pesante, mais mon propriétaire augmenta le ton de sa voix et je fus obligé de capituler. Sous un rire de sa part, lui prouvant qu'il avait encore gagné, il remit correctement son pantalon, et partis, me laissant là face à moi-même, et au dégout que je pouvais m'infliger. Très vite je soupirais, ayant pris l'habitude de ça, et alla sou la douche, me lavant et surtout me rinçant bien la bouche.

Je ne mengeais pas ce soir. Déjà parce que je n'avais plus rien dans le frigo, et puis parce que je n'avais toujours pas faim. Je prendrais des pizzas pour demain soir quand y'aura mon père. Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner. Je m'endormis après cette pensée, mettant une main sur mon épaule qui me faisait incroyablement mal.

* * *

><p>-Eren ! Arrête de bailler !<p>

Je me frottais les yeux, retenant de justesse une grimace douleur. Mon épaule droite me fait toujours autant souffrir si ce n'est pas pour dire plus. Je devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin. Je dois sûrement mettre fait un trucdu genre, un déboitage d'épaule ou autre. Même si je suis plutôt résistant comme garçon. Le problème, ce n'est pas si oui ou non je dois aller voir un médecin, la quetion, c'est lequel. Je suis dans un hôpital, et j'en ai plusieurs, mais je ne sais pas lequel serait libre. Je tournais ma tête vers mon interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Mikasa. Lui Armin souriait innocemment à mon encontre qui me fit bien rire.

-Désolé Mikasa, j'ai que fais me réveiller c'te nuit. Je n'arrêtais pas de bouger dans mon sommeil. Dis-je en baillant à la fin de ma phrase.

Cet acte me valut un bon coup de poing de sa part sur mon épaule souffrante, ce qui me fit émettre un bruit de douleur. Mikasa sourit faiblement tandis qu'Armin lui rigolait franchement. Je les comprends, me voir me tenir l'épaule grimaçant de douleur devait être hilarant... Non mais vraiment... Ils doivent croire que je simule. Alalala, jeunesse innocente et insouciante, que tu peux être naïve... Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Je me retournais et fronçais les sourcils. Ah ben tient ! Le chirurgien en chef et le mec qui fois lui lécher littéralement le cul.

-Tonton ! Dit Mikasa enjouée, les yeux remplient d'étoiles.

Cette dernière se leva, et alla devant lui. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais Mikasa change vraiment de comportement quand il est dans les parages... Armin baragouina un bonjour, sûrement impressionné par sa presence, et moi, je le regardai pour finir par le snober, retournant ma tête et fixant un point invisible. Mikasa vint me taper dans l'épaule, ce qui une fois de plus me fit émettre un bruit de douleur. Je la sentis se tendre. Merde, j'aurais peut-être dû le retenir celui-là...

-Eren, tu as quelque chose à l'épaule que ça fait deux fois que tu réagis comme ça ?

Je cambrais la tête, posant mon regard dans celui inquiet de Mikasa.

-J'ai rien t'inquiète.

Cette dernière plissa les yeux, et regarda son oncle qui soupira.

-Oye gamin. Vient dans mon bureau pour que je t'examine.

Je tiquais à l'entente de cette phrase. Quel sorte d'examin il veut me faire ce putain de chirurgien pervers ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est pas lui qui devrais faire ça. Je me levais, énervé par la seule précense de ce type. Je passais à côté de lui, puis passai par la porte de service qui me permettré de rentrer de nouveau dans l'hôpital.

-Non merci.

J'avais été sec. Je laissais se refermer la porte derrière moi, maudissant ce côté de ma personnalité. J'aurais du dire oui. J'apportais une main à mon épaule, et me tendis de douleur, oui, je devrais aller voir quelqu'un et de toute urgence. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler au loin et je le vis, ce chirurgien qui ne cessait d'obnubiler mes pensées puisqu'il alimenter un sentiment fort en moi : la colère. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je m'étais arrêté, et le laissai venir à moi. Il regarda ma main sur mon épaule, et y déposa la sienne.

Il finit par y faire partir la mienne, et lui vagabonder la sienne sur mon épaule satanique. Je fermais les yeux, et frissonnai de désirs. Sa main était froide. Cela contrasté avec la chaleur que cette douleur me procurer. Je sentais ses doigts caresser ma peau habilement, les laissant vagabonder dessus. Ses gestes m'hypnotiser. J'entrouvris légèrement les yeux, et le vis concentré dans sa tâche. La lueur qui avait dans ses yeux montrait que j'avais quelque chose à l'épaule. Une voix hurler en moi, disant de le repousser, mais je ne pouvais pas, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

-Tu devrais vraiment passer dans mon bureau.

Quand sa voix retentit, je me rendis enfin compte de la situation. Ma main libre tapa la sienne, le repoussant avec une certaine violence. Il me regardait. Je vis sur son visage une expression de pure colère. Il allait répliquer quand nos bip sonnèrent nous demandons de nous rendre d'urgence à l'entrée de l'hôpital. On se regarda puis Levi partit devant moi en courant. Je fis de même, le talonnant. On descendit l'escalier le plus vite possible et beaucoup de monde se rassembler. Une civière apparut et les ambulanciers criaient.

On s'approcha et là, je me stopper net quand je vis qui y était. Petra s'approcha de moi, me demandant de reculer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais restreindre cette vague d'inquiétude qui monter en moi. Non pas lui, pas maintenant, pourquoi, pas ce jour-là, non, pourquoi Dieu ? Pourquoi ?

-PAPA !

J'avais hurlé tellement fort que certaines personnes se retournèrent vers moi. Javais bousculé Petra, courant ver la civière, mais cette dernière c'était agrippée à moi par l'arrière. Je débâté, la repoussant encore ne fois et étant plus violent dans mes actes. Plusieurs personnes vinrent stopper ma course, mais je n'arrêtais pas de me débattre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir aller le voir. Je vis la civière partir loin de moi. J'avais hurlait une dernière fois, repoussant tout le monde, j'allais commençais à courir, mais une baffe me stoppa dans mon élan.

Je regardais du coin des yeux qui s'était. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais sur ce coup-là, j'avais envie de le remercier. Pourtant, je le déteste vraiment. J'aurais sûrement essayé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce dans une situation normale, mais là, je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Levi avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour me remettre les idées claires.

-Maintenant, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite morveux. Si tu ne sais pas garder ton sang-froid dans ce genre de situation, abandonne tout de suite ce métier.

J'avais écarquillais les yeux. Je me sentais un peu honteux d'avoir réagi comme ça devant lui.

-Je suis conscient que c'est ton père dans cette civière. Mais apprend à faire confiance en ceux qui travaillent ici. Ton père sera entre mes mains. Je te le rendrais en vie.

J'avais écarquillais les yeux, puis avait redresser ma tête. Je le vis courir dans la même direction que la civière auparavant. Je l'avais regardé jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse entre toutes les lumières. Tout le monde lâcha, me tapotant la tête pour que je sois fort et me transmettre des ondes positives. Petra me dit où il allait se faire opérer et me demanda d rentrer chez moi ce que je refusa. Elle me sourit et me dit seulement d'aller me reposer. J'acquiesçai, mais je n'ai pas pus faire ce qu'elle me dit. Je suis allé devant la salle d'opération, et m'adossa contre un mur.

Je ramener mes genoux à mon torse, posant mon front contre ses derniers. J'avais mal à l'épaule, mais je m'en fouter, je en pouvais retenir ce trop plein d'inquiétude en moi.

-Putain de chirurgien pervers, murmurais-je, tu m'as fait une promesse ! Tiens là !

Petra vint à ma rencontre et m'expliqua comment mon père, c'était retrouver dans cet hôpital. Je ne sais combien de temps l'opération à durer. Je m'étais endormi dans le couloir, et quand je m'étais réveillé, les quelques vitres de l'hôpital laisser entrevoir les quelques rayons lunaires que cette douce soirée pouvait nous procurer. Je sortais de mon coltard quand je vis la lumière rouge qui indiquer que la salle d'opération était prise, s'éteignit. Je n'avais pas la force de me relever. Je ne voulais pas croise leurs regards, donc je revins sur ma pause de départ.

La plupart passèrent devant moi, me lançant des regards inquiets, je le sentais. Les brouhahas des chirurgiens passèrent et j'entendis des pas s'arrêter devant moi. Je relevais la tête. Il était là, dans son tee-shirt vert d'opération et dans son pantalon tout aussi hideux qui permetter de protéger ses vêtement mais de aussi permettre de garder une certaine hygienne dans la salle d'opération. Il enleva son masque, puis ce qui lui servait de chapeau. Je me relevais. On se regarda dans les yeux quelques instants puis il prit la parole.

-Tu devrais aller dormir petit.

Je baissais la tête. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans mon appartement. Si faut le propriétaire y était. De plus, mon père devait venir manger chez moi ce soir, et je comptais aller sur la tombe de ma mère avec lui.

-On devait manger ensemble ce soir. Puis on devait aller sur la tombe à ma mère...

Je l'entendis enlever ses gants.

-De ce que j'ai compris de Petra, repris-je, il a eu un accident de voiture. Un conducteur qui rouler pas sur la bonne voie lui à foncer dessus...

Je sentais une larme coulée de mes yeux. Je le vis dévalée ma joue pour finalement tomber sur le sol.

-Aujourd'hui est le jour où ma mère est morte. Une autre larme vint caresser mon visage. « Alors s'il vous plait. Je vous en supplie. Ne me dîtes pas que mon père m'a quitté ! »

Plusieurs larmes dévalèrent de mes yeux pour venir noyer mes joues. Je n'arrivais plus à me retenir. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais à cet instant, Levi m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je sentais une de ses mains caresser mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre venait tapotai mon dos. Je mis ma tête dans le creux de son coup, et je pleurais. Pourtant, après là mort de ma mère, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais pleuré. Et j'avais réussi à tenir cette promesse jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je le savais pourtant qu'un jour, j'allais la briser.

Mais si je devais le faire, j'aurais voulu que ça soit devant quelqu'un que j'apprécierai plus. Je ne voulais en aucun cas pleurer devant cet homme. Je le déteste. Oui. Je ne pouvais pas lui montrer une once de faiblesse, car je sais qu'après la retournais contre moi. Mais cette nuit là, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je me serrais plus fort contre lui, tandis que sa prise sur moi se raffermit. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Juste à mon père dans cette salle, à la douleur que mon épaule me procurer, et à la personne qui me prenait dans ses bras. Mes pleures cessèrent, et on se sépara.

-Suis-moi morveux.

Je ne le regardais pas dans les yeux. Il marchât devant moi, mais je ne sais pourquoi, je pris entre mes doigts le bas de son tee-sirt d'une couleur immonde. Je le sentais ralentir, mais je n'y fit pas attention. J'avais besoin d'attention ce soir, et peut importe si c'était lui qui devait me la donner ou qulqu'un d'autre. Je serais même prêt à avoir celle de mon proprio dans l'état que je suis. Je l'entendis ouvrir une porte. Sûrement celle des escaliers pour pas qu'on croise beaucoup de monde. On arriva dans son bureau quelque minutes après. Quand la porte fut fermer, il prit la parole.

-Plusieurs tissus provenant de l'abdomen de ton père ont été perforés, ce qui à former plusieurs trous sur ce derniers. Il a même fait une hémorragie. La prise sur son tee-shirt se fit plus oppressante. « J'ai réussi à l'arrêter, et j'ai remplacé les tissus, puis ai fait quelques points pour les reboucher. »

Je posais ma tête entre ses omoplates. Quelques larmes entamèrent le même chemin que leurs consœurs il y a quelques minutes.

-Merci, dis tout bas, merci.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Ne me remercie pas gamin. On ne sait pas encore si ce que je lui ai fait va tenir. Mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ton père va rester dans le coma pendant un moment

J'acquiesçai et me redressai. Il se retourna et appuya sur mon épaule.

-Maintenant, c'est à ton tour.

J'allais protester, mais quand il appuya sur mon épaule, je ne pus résister bien longtemps. Je me retrouver donc assi sur le bureau du chirurgien pervers. Je le regardais et lui aussi. Je sais ce qu'il voulait, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le faire pour plusieurs raisons. Et il en est une des principal.

-Enlève-moi ce putain de tee-shirt, et cette salope de blouses, merdeux.

Son ton était légèrement énerver.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

Je l'entendis rigoler.

-Je vois. Tu préfères que je le fasse. Susurra-t-il.

Même si le sous-entendu était pertinent, je ne bougeais pas. Mais quand je le vis s'approcher avec le même regard que la dernière fois, je le fis. Je le vis fixer mon torse intensément. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je sentais une aura de pure colère émanée de lui. Il s'approcha de moi, effleurant du bout de ses doigts mon torse. Quand je vis qu'il s'arrêter sur chacun de ses suçons qui était entouré d'une morsure, et des marques de dents sur mon torse, je me sentis un peu honteux.

-Oye, c'est quoi ça.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il le savait très bien. Et vue comment je réagissais, il avait directement compris.

-R-rien... Baragouinais-je.

Je sentais ses doigts remontaient, puis il me saisit la mâchoire violemment, me faisant faire un faux mouvement,e qui me vallut un couinement de douleur. Il me fixer dans les yeux. Ces orbes gris foncés me promettaient une et mille douleurs si je ne lui disais rien. Son regard était intense, mais je ne céder pas.

-Ne me fais pas me répéter gamin. Si ton père verrait ça, il dirait quoi d'après toi ?

Tous mes muscles se contentèrent. Ce n'était que lorsque qu'il prononça le mot ''père'' que malgré moi je céder. Une fois de plus, une défaite de plus pour moi, et une victoire de plus pour lui.

-Je n'ai pas payé mon loyer ce mois-ci encore. Je n'avais pas les sous. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé...

Je ne le regardais pas dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas honte, enfin si un peu, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je devais savoir me débrouiller seul dans la vie, même si je devais jouer à la pute pour pouvoir vivre. Je ne voulais pas comptais sur mon père ou Daris. Il contourna son bureau, et vint toucher épaule, m'examinant. Je sentais ses doigts vagabondais sur ma peau, allant de mon épaule à mon aisselle. Apparement, j'avais une luxation de l'épaule. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je m'étais vraiment bien déboiter l'épaule. Il me passa une crème puis me mit un support d'épaule. Aucun de nous deux parla. Je me relever.

-Merci pour tout. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

J'allais partir, mais il me retint.

-Non. Tu vas vivre avec moi gamin.

J'écarquillais les yeux face aux paroles qui furent prononcées. Je le fixer dans les yeux pendant que lui abordait une expression neutre comme s'il disait ça tous les jours. Vivre avec lui ? Mais de quoi il parle ?!

* * *

><p>Voilà laissez vos impressions :*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteure : **_En cette soirée où je suis en pleine dépressions, (je viens d'apprendre que l'université où je voulais aller après ma première m'était hors de porter, ma mère ma aussi menacée que si javais un mauvais bulletin je n'aurais plus d'ordinateur, donc plus de chapitre, plus de manga, et presque plus de téléphone (faut pas énerver ma mère), et je viens de m'inscrire pour le bac, ce qui me stresse encore plus), je vous publie ce petite, **très** petit chapitre** très** en retard chère amies (et cher E.T)...

**_Réponses aux rewiews des invité(e)s ! :_**

**_Marie :_** Je sais que tu l'attendais avec impatiente celui-là. Je suis aussi désolée qu'il soit si court. J'espère juste qu'il te plaira :)

_**M Ac : **_Oh putain ! c'est vrai O.o ? Pourquoi ca te rapelle Demi Lovato ? Oui, parce que je peux crée plein de situations marrante *Q* ! Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il na pas trop accepter... Mais à la fin... Enfin, je ne sais pas encore si il a dit oui moi-même xD !

_**E.T : **_Merci pour ta rewiew Eliot, et pour ton compliment. En ce qui concerne la zombie, je la fais dès que l'ai idées viennent ^^. (Je tiens à te signaler que la zombie est aussi une histoire Yaoi. Mais je vais glisser du Yuri dedans :D !)

Sinon, bonne lecture :D !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Heart Attack ! : Chapitre 3 :<span>**_

Je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est arrivé. Je me suis trop laissé bercer par les illusions, me disant que même si je vendais mon corps ou encore mes capacités, ça m'aiderais à vivre ou encore à survivre. Depuis toutes ces années où je croyais avoir un toit où vivre grâce aux choses que je lui faisais, ne sont en fait que mensonge. J'éprouve un profond dégoût envers moi-même. Encore plus qu'avant. Je ne croyais pas cela possible, ben j'avais tort apparemment. Comment j'ai pu me vendre aussi facilement ? Je n'étais qu'en fait un objet.

Un chiffon qu'on utilise à sa guise puis qu'on jette quand il est usé ou qu'il n'est plus utile. Je le savais que je ne valais pas mieux, mais je profitais de cette position pour me rassurer, pour me dire que j'avais quelque part où " rentrer " le soir, où je serais en sécurité ". Non, je m'étais vraiment bercé d'illusions. Mais est-ce mal au fond ? Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins. Je ne pouvais pas toujours compter sur mon père, ou encore Daris. Je ne suis plus un gosse depuis longtemps.

Je ne pouvais rester auprès d'eux, je serais devenue un boulet. Mon indépendance est quelque chose d'importante pour moi. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose finalement de m'être fait virer de chez moi. N'est-ce pas ? Grâce à ça je n'aurais plus cette peur qui me rongerait de l'intérieur, me demandant si mon proprio m'attend pour me violer ou encore, je pourrais avoir une relation seine et normal sans que l'autre con vienne s'en mêler. J'aurais finalement dû dire oui à l'autre chirurgien pervers. Mais pourquoi je n'aie pas cédé la semaine dernière ? Ses yeux me disaient qu'il voulait vraiment que je vienne...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Flash Back]<strong>_

•

•

•

•

_**[Une semaine auparavant]**_

-Merci pour tout. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

J'allais partir, mais il me retint.

-Non. Tu vas vivre avec moi gamin.

J'écarquillais les yeux face aux paroles qui furent prononcées. Je le fixais dans les yeux pendant que lui abordait une expression neutre comme s'il disait ça tous les jours. Vivre avec lui . Mais de quoi il parle .! Je déglutis en voyant son regard intense sur moi. Comment pouvait-il dire ça aussi facilement ? Invite t-il tout le monde chez lui comme ça ? De plus, il ne m'aime pas, et je le hais. Comment pourrait-on cohabiter ensemble ? À part s'il aime le bordel, ce que je doute forcément d'après les dires de Mikasa, ou sinon c'est parce qu'il est maso, parce que sincèrement, je n'inviterais pas un gamin que je n'aime pas chez moi. Vous êtes d'accord non . C'est ce qu'on appelle la logique des choses.

-Non merci. Répondis-je avec un air confiant.

Il haussa un sourcil. Ok, j'aime pas quand ce type fait ça. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais je le coupais.

-Je suis assez grand pour subvenir à mes besoins. Ce que je fais avec mon propriétaire ne vous regarde en aucun cas. Mon père et Daris se tiendront mieux s'ils ne sont au courant de rien.

Il me regardait intensément. Il ne disait rien, mais ses yeux parler pour lui. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je me sentis mal. Il avait envie que je dise oui. C'était comme s'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Mais c'était impossible. Ce type est tellement imbu de lui-même, qu'il ne peut s'inquiétait pour personne. Mais pourtant, je ne pouvais croire en cette pensée. Ce type avait mauvais caractère, et était plutôt chiant, mais il a toujours veillé sur Mikasa discrètement, à sa manière en gros. Pareil pour ceux qui sont à ses ordres. Levi Ackerman n'est pas qu'un pervers. Malgré ce que je peux dire, c'est un très bon chirurgien et une bonne personne. Je nierais tout en bloc si on m'interroge d'accord.

-Viens chez moi.

Il avait été sec. Je détournais mon regard, il était vraiment impossible à soutenir.

-Non.

Je tournais le visage, puis quand il allait ouvrir la bouche, je fis la chose la plus stupide qui me passa par la tête pour le faire taire. Je pris ses lèvres, forçant le passage, voulant explorer sa cavité buccale. Il ne me rejeta pas, au contraire, il reprit bien plus vite que je ne le crus le contrôle de baiser. Il était violent. Comme celui de la dernière fois. Il me poussa contre la porte, puis laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le tissu de mes vêtements. Quand ses mains arrivèrent au niveau de mes fesses, ils les agrippèrent avec une certaine violence et je ne pus retendre un bruit, et un soupir de plaisir.

Je vins déposer délicatement mes bras sur ses épaules puissantes. Sa langue attaqua la mienne sans relâche, et je m'abandonnais une nouvelle fois à lui. Ce type m'attirait plus que je ne pourrais le croire. Je le déteste, c'est un fait. Mais j'ai l'impression que seul lui peut me combler niveau sex. C'est comme si lui et moi on était fait pour se retrouver juste pour ça. Il commença à malaxer mes fesses, et je laissais m'échapper des gémissements de plaisir dans notre baiser. Quand ce dernier se brisa, j'étais essoufflé. Je n'arrivais à reprendre son souffle, et son regard sur moi ne m'aider pas.

Je me laissais glisser sur la porte. Il s'assit en face de moi.

-Je suis désolé... commençais-je essoufflé, je ne peux accepter votre proposition. Mais si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous promets de venir vous voir.

Il acquiesça et on resta ainsi. J'ai l'impression que me retrouver assit dans son bureau devient une habitude. Pas que j'aime pas. Je trouve ça plutôt apaisant. En parlant de chose apaisante, dans le milieu de la semaine prochaine, je vais reprendre les cours non . Ça va être marrant de revoir tout le monde. Mon bipeur sonna, et sous un râlement de ma part, je me levais et sortis du bureau du chirurgien en chef.

* * *

><p>Rien ne sert de regretter maintenant. Si je lui aurais dit oui, j'aurais sûrement eu un endroit où dormir. Mais Mikasa n'aurait cessé de me poser des questions, sans oublier Daris, et mon père... Même si les sièges de l'hôpital commencent à devenir inconfortable, je ne pouvais aps dire oui. C'était comme ça, et pas autrement. Je baillais, me leva pour m'étirer, puis alla remonter la couverture qui couvrait mon père.<p>

Ses perfusions étaient pleines, son pouls était normal, donc son cœur se portait bien, ses bandages étaient changés, on l'avait lavé, bref tout aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes... Enfin, tout irait encore mieux si tu te réveillais maintenant papa... Je me laissais de nouveau tomber sur le fauteuil-le près du lit. La porte s'ouvrit, me laissant bailler en même temps.

-Eren...

Je tournais la tête vers la voix douce qui m'avait appelé.

-Hum ?

-Tu devrais rentrer chez t-

-Non. J'avais été sec.

Petra écarquilla les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer, je n'avais plus de maison, je m'étais fait virer par mon proprio, sûrement à cause de mes petites " gâteries " ne lui plaisez plus. En pensant à cela, je déglutis difficilement, retenant de justesse mon envie de vomir. De toute façon, même sans ça, je ne peux pas partir, pas tant que mon père est là... Petra me regarda avec un air incompréhension sur le visage.

-Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Elle sourit.

-Hum. Je comprends Eren, mais pense à rentrer chez toi. On dirait que tu vis à l'hôpital. Tu as même mis des affaires dans la chambre de ton père ! Elle rigola.

-Ouais, haha haha... Je ris nerveusement, me grattant la joue.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était totalement faux. Je me sers un peu de l'excuse que mon père soit hospitalisé pour pouvoir dormir dans un endroit chaud, où la pluie ne m'atteint pas. Elle sortit de la pièce, et quelque temps après, je fis de même. Je me dirigeais vers le distributeur le plus proche. Là-bas, je vis le chirurgien pervers, avec son éternelle canette de thé (c'était du thé noir cette fois), et Petra, qui ne cessait de rougir quand il parlait. D'un côté sa m'énerve. Comment Petra, la femme (presque) idéal peut avoir des sentiments pour un type comme lui ?

Sincèrement, à part le fric qu'il peut avoir grâce à son métier, je en vois pas ce qui peut l'attirer comme ça. J'ai presque envie de lui dire : « Hey Petra. Levi ma déjà sauter dessus, et malgré moi c'était un putain de bon coup ! Mais vois-tu, je crois qu'il est gay, dommage pour toi trésors... ». Je nierais tout en bloc si on m'interroge... Bon ok, ne pensait pas comme ça ! J'avoue que j'aimerais bien qu'il me reprenne aussi violemment que la première fois, mais mon putain de côté rebelle ne peut tout simplement pas l'accepter. Douce torture... Pourquoi me tentes-tu autant ?

Je me dirigeais vers ce dernier, et dès que les deux adultes me virent, ils me regardèrent tout en arrêtant de parler. Ok d'accord... Pourquoi j'ai cette impression qu'ils parlaient de moi là ? Petra salua Levi puis elle repartit, me laissant seul avec l'homme qui m'avait baisé sauvagement. Je soupirais intérieurement, puis mis une pièce dans la fente du distributeur, et appuyai sur le bouton " F'' " puis " 3' ". Un bruit de choc se fit entendre, et quand j'allais prendre ma canette, le chirurgien pervers lança sa main et l'attrapa avant moi.

Je me levais le regardant dans les yeux. Je fronçais les sourcils pendant que lui abordait une expression neutre. Je tendis la main vers lui, signe qu'il me rendre ma canette. Elle fit non de la tête.

-Ma canette.

Il soupira.

-Tu vis à l'hôpital gamin.

Je me crispais, et lui soupira.

-Tu m'avais promis que tu viendrais me voir si t'avais un problème.

Je détournais le regard. C'est vrai que je lui avais promis, mais c'était des paroles en l'air. J'voulais juste qu'il me lâche à ce moment-là.

-Ma canette. Je le dis plus sèchement.

J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien. Je le vis sourire.

-Il y a une façon de la reprendre.

J'allais répondre quand deux de ses doigts vinrent caresser ses lèvres. Je compris, soupira et lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Je l'embrassais. Il passa sa main derrière ma nuque, et notre baiser s'approfondit. Celui-là était plus doux. Il caressa doucement ma langue, l'effleurant quelquefois. Il vint enrouler mon muscle humide tendrement, puis une valse entre nos deux langues commença. J'aimais cette tendresse-là. Sa changer de la violence de la dernière fois. Il relâcha mes lèvres, puis me donna ma canette. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce type. Vraiment.

-J'ai un deal pour toi.

Je le regardais, ouvrant ma canette et commençant à en boire le contenue.

-Soit je dis à Mikasa la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, je m'étouffais avec ma boisson, soit tu viens vivre chez moi le temps que tu te remettes dans une situation stable financièrement. Sans oublier que tu recommences les cours demain. Abrutis.

Je crachais tous le liquide qui se trouvait dans ma bouche, regardant les chirurgiens pervers dans les yeux. Putain ! Il n'est pas juste ! C'est un putain de dilemme ça ! Comment il peut me menacer d'aller tout dire à Mikasa ! De plus, même si je choisis la deuxième option, je vais l'avoir sur le dos ! Donc faudra que je lui mente, sans oublier Armin qui soit plus futé que ça ! L'enflure. Je vais buter ce type un jour !

-Alors ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je déteste ce type, vraiment. Si je pourrais le tuer, je le ferrais sans hésiter...

-Tss ! Quelle question ! Je choisis...

* * *

><p>Hihihihi... ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut !<p>

Laissez vos impressions !

Allez, bonne soirée/nuit/journée à vous :*


End file.
